So I'm In Love With My Best Friend
by AG Bloom
Summary: Roxas is in love with his best friend. So when Axel tells him that someone likes Demyx, Roxas thinks the worst. So what does the oblivious blonde do to make Axel jealous? Oh-ho, read & find out! AkuRoku&Zemyx. .::Rated T for language::.


**{A/N}**So this is my first fan fic… Go easy on me please(x

I got inspired from everyone's fic on the Kingdom Hearts category and one idea lead to another. So I thank you for reading this(: I feel I should do this couple pairing first cause they seem like a good start to be my first fanfic, and they are the first couple I wrote when I got the game. There is Zemyx implied in here. The story is going to progress with most of Roxas' point of view, and one P.O.V of Axel's. So with out further ado… read :D

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own these characters. They all belong to Square Enix. Damn them for not sharing -.-

* * *

Everything now is just too damn confusing. I mean, Axel is my best friend and I've always trusted him with all my heart. He's the kind of friend I call at 3 in the morning if my car breaks down. I can depend on him. But for some reason, I now have feelings for him. Not the kind of feeling that friends feel for each other, the kind of feeling that is when you look at someone you've known as a friend, and you see them a totally different way. Like how you begin to notice his eyes aren't just green, they are a hunter green, with a dash of brown, and when the light reflects off them they turn a nice shade of yellow. His hair isn't just red, it's a maroon red, and his spikes resemble a smoldering flame, burning with passion. His body isn't just slim, it's slender, like an hour glass, and when he walks, he gives it attitude because that's Axel for ya. And those hips, well, they don't lie.

Axel admitted he was gay to me when he was a freshman in high school and I was a seventh grader. I was fine with it at the time, just as long as he didn't make any attempt to smother me with his gayness. Unfortunately that didn't happen. He would always try to hold my hand when I would visit him at his school, and people thought we were a couple. I didn't mind any of this because half the people he introduced me to weren't going to be there once I went to high school. Once I walked into my first day at Radiant Garden High School, there he was, somehow in Computer concepts, (a class required for freshman) with the biggest grin he can ever make. I laughed at him and told him he'll never make it out of this hell-hole. He replied with the most sarcastic response ever, "Well I guess you're stuck with me then huh?" Oh how I wish. I started having feelings for Axel during my freshman year, as I saw that Radiant High was very open about their students being gay. I guess their gayness ways rubbed off on me… Anyways, apparently Axel caught on with my sexuality and forced me to say I was gay. Being stubborn as I was, I didn't. He just knew. Throughout the end of my freshman year, he couldn't help but to try and find someone for me, but the only one I wanted was right in front of me. Him. He didn't know this, so I let him do what he wanted to find me "my sex partner", cause apparently, sex is the best part when you're gay. Yeah…

So when I noticed all these wonderful aspects of him, he was suffering throughout his report in front of the class, cracking jokes of how Microsoft Word can be used to send dirty e-mails to friends. "You just click here, here, and then type 'Take it off' and then send!" I smiled as I watched him send one of his arms back, scratching the back of his head. 'This is my best friend.' I said to myself. 'This is my best friend, and I love him so much.' Yup. I'm not afraid to say it. I'm in love with my best friend.

* * *

It was on a cold, rainy winter's day, and I was making a trip to the restroom. I have to admit, I love the cold. I love when the rain hits my face, when the wind blows away my hair, and the way the cold freezes the tip of my nose. My footsteps are heard as I run in the hallway to the nearest restroom. Damn, being a sophomore and still not knowing where the nearest bathroom is sucks. I walk to the only restroom I know, the one near the band room, which is also on the other end of the school. For some reason I do not know, I'm running fast, on wet concrete. My head is down to prevent because I don't want any more coldness coming to my face. Any more wind and my nose will fall off. I gain more speed, surprised I haven't fallen on my face yet. Coming to my senses, I begin to slow down, lifting my head up. At this point, I don't care if my nose falls, as long as it keeps me out of geometry. 'Almost there,' I say to myself. It wasn't until I thought this that I heard footsteps behind me. I was too scared to look behind me, so I kept walking, thinking it's a teacher going to the office. I pass the office/attendance. Soooo I guess that is not a teacher… I walked down the steps to the lower level and my feet meet ground. Footsteps repeat the rhythm my steps just made. I am now turning around the band room finally reaching my destination. The person is still following me. At this time, my pace is increasing, opening the door to the restroom and walking inside. My heart is racing, and my face feels hot. I begin to regain my breathing, calming myself in the mirror.

"Damnit, my hair deflated…" I say aloud, having my voice travel around the restroom.

"I still think it still looks cute."

I turn around, jumping at least 3 feet in the air. My hands grip the edge of the sink as I found out who my stalker is. Why, it's a familiar face. My face begins to feel red all over again, and my heart's starting its own race.

"A-a-axel! What the- was that you? Following me?" Why did I stutter…?

He let out a guilty smile. Damn. My heart probably already won the race three times by now.

"Shouldn't you be in class freshie?" Axel made his way to the sink, taking his gloves off and washing his hands. I watch in amazement.

At this time my heart began to relax, and I let go of my tight grip on the sink.

"I'm a sophomore, super-senior."

"Oh! Nice comeback." He let out his masculine laugh as he reached for a paper towel to wash his hands. Then came the chills. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Huh..." I made it sound like I was continuing. I was mesmerized to how his maroon locks stayed up to straight, defying gravity. Then I remembered why I came here because it hit me hard in my area. I ran to the nearest urinal and began doing my business. It wasn't until I heard Axel's laughing next to me that I then felt uncomfortable.

"Are you going to stare at me while I pee?"

Axel leaned on the side of the wall, parallel to where I was peeing. "With so much fascination."

This really made me uncomfortable. I felt his eyes piercing on my dick, which made it harder to pee.

"So what class do you have right now?" Axel asked, probably trying to keep his mind off my junk. 'Maybe he's intimidated… which means that his is… No…' I laugh to myself.

"Geometry." Finally I began to relieve myself as I thought of how I got out of that boring class. "You?"

"Government, required class for seniors." He let out a moan in agony. My chills came back, but made my whole body shivered.

I finished my business; I flushed, then put my junk back into my boxers, and zipped up my pants. I walked over to the sink and wash my hands.

"So Roxy," Axel began. I dread the day that we watched Chicago together in which he got the girl name for me. He decided to put a 'y' instead of the original 'ie'. He said it sounded more masculine. Bullshit. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

I froze, which was noticeable. Is he going to admit his undying love for me? Is he going to admit that he realized that he saw me differently, the way I saw him? Is he going to say that he wants to plan a date because he wants to give us a try?

"You know Demyx right?"

Those four words weren't the words I was expecting. Before letting my heart drop to its death, I answer his question. "Yes. What about him?"

"Well I know someone who likes him, and I want to ask him if he likes him back. How should I say it?"

That was it. I couldn't contain myself. My eyes grew big, and I felt range overflowing myself.

"Roxas? Roxy..." He turned to face me, and I looked the other way.

"I think it's nice that someone found Demyx for who he really is." I spoke not facing him, trying to find the perfect excuse to why I was acting weird.

"I know. Deymx has had so much unhappiness. It's about time someone found him… truly amazing."

Suddenly it became harder to breathe. God I'm such girl when it comes to him.

I straightened up, taking as much courage as I could to force a smile. "Deymx is a good guy."

Axel smiled back. "I didn't know Demyx meant so much to you." His eyes met mine and I felt the warm and kindness come back to me. "Don't you want to hear who is interested in Deymx?"

My body stood still. No I don't want to know you like Demyx! "I think I have an idea of who it is." My voice sounded a bit vicious. I felt his eyebrow go up. I also felt it was about time I got out of here.

"I'm heading back to class." I made my way towards the door, when a strong force pulled me back. I landed in Axel's chest. His warm, genuine, welcoming chest… Wait no! I'm mad at him! He likes someone else! Axel wrapped his arms around me, and held me. He just held me, in the men's room. Can this get any weirder…?

"What's wrong my Roxy…" It wasn't even a question. It was just him speaking. My arms didn't reach around him. They just simply pushed him, hard as I could, and walked towards the door, simply saying I took too long and needed to get back to class.

_

* * *

_

I'm going away for awhile, but I'll be back don't try and follow me… And I'll return as soon as possible. See I'm trying to find my place, but it might not be here where I feel safe. We all learn to make mistakes, and run from them. From them… With no direction…

I blasted my iPod as I walked home from school. Usually Axel drives me home, but considering our bathroom conversation earlier this morning, I really didn't want to see him at all for the rest of the day. At this moment, I really didn't care if I got wet or not. When lunch came around, I hid in the library, covering my face in some book so that way I wouldn't be seen. My thoughts were filled with only two people. Axel and Demyx. I'm more angry than sad. Want to know the worst part? Demyx is my cousin, and he is staying with us until he graduates. Yup, you heard right folks. Demyx is a senior, just like Axel. Makes sense if he likes him… Why wouldn't it? I felt tears coming along, but decided to fight them and I changed the song.

_You make breaking hearts look so easy. You got breaking hearts all worked out…_

'Fuck this,' I thought, and took off my iPod out of my ears and shoved it into my backpack. I was almost home, but then I decided to go to McDonalds and buy a smoothie. Those shakes were bomb… I walked into the store, and to my surprise, I found my cousin, flirting with a slate hair guy. It took me a second to realize it was not just any other slate hair colored guy, it was my Geometry buddy Zexion. He was a junior and had failed the first semester his sophomore year, so he was re-taking the class. Furious, I walked up to Demyx. The least he can do after stealing my Axel is respect him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I screamed as I slammed my fists into the table. Zexion jump in his seat, and Demyx gave me a look that coded for "Right back at ya." He shows facial expressions that mean a certain thing at the moment.

Zexion greeted me. I gave him a disgusted look. Zexion was a cool kid, but come on, my cousin dude?

"Shouldn't you go study something before you fail a class… again?"

Zexion reached out of his seat, and looked at Demyx, giving him a look that said good bye. Once he left, Demyx exploded.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Why are you going off flirting with other guys when you know someone likes you?" I explained, my fist clutching my backpack hard.

"What are you talking about Rox?" Demyx continued asking questions.

I let out a sigh and sat down before I made a scene in the McDonalds. "Why are cheating on Axel already? Didn't he confess to you already?"

Demyx gave me a twitch of his eye. That meant whatever I said was completely wrong, or uncalled for.

"You think," Demyx trailed off, going into deep thought, which was rare. After about a minute of thinking his thoughts, he busted out laughing, turning a dark shade of pink after. "Oh shit man, this is good."

I gave him a serious look. "This is serious Demy. You know I how much I like him!"

"Love is the word you're looking for." He took a sip of his drink, letting his eyes wonder around. "Tell me kid, what do you think of your best friend?"

"Demyx, really?" I've told him about my crush on Axel and he thought it was cute. I told him this big speech as to why Axel is the way he is. Dem just laughed and told me I was nuts.

"Oh come' on give me that speech about how his hair shines when the light hits it, and that when he smiles, your eyes get blinded by his beauty or some shit like that.. Come' on tell me!"

He seemed persistent. Suddenly I caught his gaze, and turned around, seeing Axel right behind me. His eyes looked serious, and his lips formed a line, which indicated that he was pissed. And to make matters even worse, he was looking at me.

His best friend, who happens to be in love with him.

"Hey Axe," I said under my breath. I didn't dare to look at him in the eye, so my eyes were planted to the floor.

"You thought it was me that liked Demyx, didn't you?" Axel began to walk towards me. I felt every inch of my body give up. My body wasn't functioning well so I just stood there like an idiot as Axel crept up to me, his head lowered to mine. Damn he's so tall…

"Didn't you?" His whisper pierced my soul. Answering to his question I nodded. Wait- what was he so mad about? I should be the one furious! I gained back all my senses and pushed him away.

"What the hell do you care?" I began raising my voice.

"I-I wanted to make sure that, that you—" Whoa, what? What was this? Axel Longington… Stuttering? What the hell…?

"Have fun with your dick-toy." And with that, I walked out of the McDonalds. I hope that hit him good. I want to hurt him like he's been hurting me since the day I felt feelings for that creature.

It wasn't until I reached the cross walk that I heard footsteps and decided to put on my HellPod back on. A hand pulled me back to turn around. To my surprise it was Zexion. He took out my ear piece and began ranting.

"What did Axel tell you? What did Demyx tell you when I left? How do you know him?"

He went on, and my eyes trailed off to the entrance to see Axel looking around, and Demyx behind him, worried. I was pissed. Pissed at the world, pissed at my cousin. I was even pissed at him. My first love. I was fed up with the hurting. Maybe the only way to forget about him is to do something crazy.

And so I did.

I grabbed Zexion and shut him up with my lips placed on his. I closed my eyes and pictured Axel. Yeah, right now I'm kissing Axel. Of course his lips would be plumper, and softer, but this'll do for now. I opened one eye and got a peek at the two from the entrance. I saw Demyx's mouth open wide, totally in shock. Axel on the other hand stood there, fists clutched, staring straight at me. But then something totally unexpected; Axel turned around, punched the wall, and then left to the parking lot.

Jackpot.

I let go of the now shocked Zexion, and wiped off extra saliva off my lips. I straighten myself up, looking presentable, and smiled up at Zexion. He stood there, finger held up, about to say something, but I stopped him.

"I don't like you like that."

He nodded, and looked like himself again. Then with a smile and a wave he left. It wasn't until five seconds later that Demyx came up to me, more shocked than Zexion was. He began talking real fast, which either meant that he was shy, or really pissed off. In this case, I think he was pissed.

"I like him!" Demyx yelled.

"Can you stop being such a whore and just stick to one person?" I scolded him.

Demyx looked even more pissed. "You think that Axel likes me?" He raised his voice at each word.

"Dem, can you not rub it in, please?"

Demyx was lifting his arms in the air like a maniac, trying to say something, but was too furious to speak.

"Do whatever you want to make Axel jealous, but stay away from Zexion." Demyx let out a sigh, trying to calm himself down. He then turned around and left. A few steps and he turned around, to speak one last time. "Axel is right. You are oblivious."

I tilted my head, and watched Demyx go by. I shook my head and let all my thoughts disappear as I put in my earphone back into my ear.

* * *

The next day of school became weird. Apparently, the school was filled with snow because the rain that fell yesterday was preparing for the snow that was to come today. No matter how much I bundled up, my ass was still freezing. As I walked to each class, I shoved my hands into my pocket, and kept my cheeks tucked under my collar. My thoughts only consumed one thing. Axel. No matter how pissed I was, no matter what he did, I still loved him. As of right now, I do not know the reasons as to why I still love that idiot, but I do. I was so into my thoughts that I didn't even know I was stopped by Namine.

"Hey you!" she greeted. She had this peppy voice that was filled with joy it made any depressed person want to kill them even more if they heard it. I guess she had to have that kind of voice because she was president of ASB, and she was in charge of getting the crowd pumped.

"Huh?" I greeted.

"You're wanted in Room 97."

97… The music room… Shrugging, I thanked her, and began to walk over there. Considering I was skipping World History, I didn't care why I was being sent there. I slowed my pace as I heard the bell ring. Somehow, it had stopped snowing, and I was left to walk through big piles of snow. Great, my vans are going to be soaked… I made my way through, walked up the steps and down the hall. Axel was mad… but at what? And what did Demyx mean by oblivious? That is one thing I am not. I know perfectly well when someone is trying to get at my man. Well I guess he isn't technically my man, but it's the same shit. And to top if all off, going after my cousin? That's just messed up…

I opened the door and walked inside. The music room was huge. It consists of two floors: One for the classroom, and one to keep all the instruments. It wasn't called "The Band Room", or "The Choir Room". They built this so that the choir room and the band room could be combined, leaving one extra classroom for a teacher to teach. I never really sent foot in here, only for a lecture by an artist I've heard about, but other than that, never set foot in here. I walked inside, slowly. The whole place was dark; almost pitch dark. If it wasn't for the door behind me with a window, I would have bumped into the huge grand piano that was right in front of me. I walked towards the other source of light, which was probably the office for the music teacher. I stood frozen, seeing how I was still cold from walking in here. The room slowly warmed me down though, making me come to my senses and knock on the door of the office. I saw a tall figure turn his head around and look at me. He smiled and told me to go upstairs. Seeing how I was trying to not find this creepy, I followed the instructions, and walked upstairs.

The whole place was so damn huge. Why does band deserve this much space to put a damn instrument away in the first place? {{A/N} you try changing in a classroom size room with 180 people stripping right next to you Roxas. I'd like to see you try(; } I walked up a narrow staircase to the second floor. The whole place consumed of the biggest space possible. Around the walls of the room were shelves of some sort, probably to place they store the instruments. By the look of the many cubbies on the wall, there were a lot. I didn't notice at the time but I was walking inside the big space in the center of the room. Suddenly I felt a hand slip around my waist and pull me back, slamming myself against something warm. Holy shit, it was ridiculously warm. I blushed a little bit, asking myself if I should turn around. It took everything I had to turn around and place my hands on the chest that pulled me. I was pretty sure I felt no boobs behind my back, so it was okay to place them directly on his chest. I slowly looked up to the face that captured me. The only source of light was a very dim one in the back of the room which probably held all the band members uniforms. I could barely see the face. Those familiar red spikes, the perfect white smile, and then those deep green eyes looking straight back at me. No. I didn't want to believe it. He was not, because he couldn't. He and Demyx are supposed to be together, happy as to birds of a feather or some shit like that. This isn't –

And that was it. I stopped thinking because his lips touched mine. I stopped thinking because when I was kissing him, everything was just a blur, and nothing made sense because I was too busy kissing him. His lips were not how I dreamed they would be. They were even better. I could tell he licked his lips out of nervousness because they were wet. I closed my eyes, lifting my arms to touch his soft red locks. His tongue began to fiddle with my closed lips, so I obliged to let him in. His tongue, surprisingly, did not go crazy in an attempt to create a World War iii with my tongue. He just simply playfully caressed my tongue, sending a shiver up my spine. I felt a smile come onto his face as he pulled me closer to him. I pulled his head towards me, trying to deepen the kiss. By this time, things have picked up speed. He walked forward, forcing me to walk back. Our lips never broke once as we walked. Now World War iii has started. We fought hard for dominance, and I have to admit it was pretty hot. I bumped into a counter, which was where the light source was coming from. Unexpectedly he lifted me onto the counter, opened my legs and came closer to me. My hands grabbed a bunch of his locks, and now I wrapped my legs around his back. Too make sure I wasn't making out with a total stranger, I opened my eyes just a little. Red locks, closed eyes, tattoo tear drops. Yup, I'm not a whore. My legs tighten around him, making him to let out the first moan. My hands dropped to his neck, letting out a few moans myself. He sent kisses on my neck, but got frustrated with my coat. My eyes were closed as I felt him unzip my jacket and started kissing me again. I won the war, and started to go slower, which he accepted. I felt his hand reach down to the zipper on my jeans. It was then that everything started making sense again, and I pulled away, letting go of everything. Damn I hated myself for doing that, but I had to. I pushed him away, breathing hard. My eyes locked on his, as he had the most confused look on his face. We stood like that, silent, and breathless. I jumped off the counter, grabbing my coat and just looked at him. Well shit man. That was one hell of a make-out session.

"Roxas," he sighed, finally caught up with his breath. He began to walk towards me, but I held up a hand, stopping him with my fist touched to his chest.

"Demyx." Was the only thing I said. It wasn't even a whisper; it was so much lower than that.

I heard Axel sigh and push my hand away, trying to pursue me once again, but I walked away from him and headed for the stairs. I had enough of this. I didn't need anymore confusion let alone heartbreak.

I got so many texts from Axel, but I ignored all of them. I didn't want to talk to him, even though I really wanted to. Why had he kissed me? Why isn't he happy with Demyx? Why did he kiss me as if I was the one he chose when I wasn't? I groaned into my pillow, and drifted to sleep, trying to think things through.

**

* * *

**

~AXEL'S P.O.V~

I was outside looking around the busy intersection of the McDonalds. My eyes shifted from corner to corner, until I spotted a little blonde boy with a red headed man twice his size, holding his hands, speaking to him as if he was telling him he loves him. It took me a second glance to realize that there was nothing there. Now I don't know if it was a day dream, or a sign from God telling me that I need Roxas in my life now, but I needed to tell him everything. The straight out truth. I know for a fact the blonde is head over heels for me. I've had know when the first time I caught his long stare in Computer Concepts. The truth of the matter is that I'm more obsessed with him than he is with me. There's just something about him that makes me want to take that gorgeous head of his and bury my face in it. He's just so god damn cute! And I can't contain myself anymore! I'm going to burst with so much excitement and just hug him and kiss him and tell him he's mine forever and no one is going to take him away. He's stuck with me forever. Muhaha I can be evil sometimes…

To how I was going to make him understand all this was beyond me. There has to be some way I need to do that can tell him "I love you with the passion of a thousand suns" without freaking him out. There's just has to be! And then it hit me fast. No, it literally hit me fast. Demyx interrupted my thought and nudged my shoulder.

"Axel!" He screamed into my ear. This dude is related to my Roxas? Hell no… he has to be adopted or something. "Zexion's here! Did you tell him?"

I gave him a look of annoyance. There is no way he is related to Roxas. It's just impossible… I walked inside, heading to the restroom as Demyx follows me to our booth. I see through the corner of my eye Zexion walking up to Demyx shyly. I make my way to the mirror, checking if the rain didn't mess up my awesome red locks. 'Perfect' I told myself. I look at my face and check for any blemishes. 'Clear'. My eyes scroll down to my tear drop tattoos. My thoughts soon remembered the day I got those. I was 16, and it was when my sister, Larxene, got hit by a car. She wasn't in a car; she was walking, which was even worse. It's been three years, and not a day goes by that I regret driving her to work. I sigh, pulling my shirt down, and sag my skinny jeans. That's right boys, my ass hangs out.

I make my way out of the restroom, and I see a cute little blond yelling at Demyx. It doesn't take me a second to realize that it is indeed my cute little blond. I smile as I see Demyx smile at me. I walked behind Roxas, and listen to what he has to say.

"Oh come' on give me that speech about how his hair shines when the light hits it, and that when he smiles, your eyes get blinded by his beauty or some shit like that.. Come' on tell me!"

I smile as Demyx has told me the way Roxas describes me to him. I want to hear it from him. It was when I saw Roxas' hand turn into a fist that I finally saw he was nervous. Suddenly I felt mad, because I understood why Roxas was confronting Demyx. It made me furious at the fact that Roxas is this oblivious, that he can't even see when Demyx is trying to explain something to him. Demyx! Out of all people! Abruptly, Roxas turned around and saw my gaze. He saw my expression, and I saw a small shiver.

"You thought it was me that liked Demyx, didn't you?" I had hope I sounded mean, because I wanted him to realize that he was completely wrong. I began walking towards him, giving the bad boy look as I did. I stopped about an inch away from him, looking down at him. Damn he was so short…

I repeated my question. "Didn't you?"

"What the hell do you care?" His words pierced my heart. What do I care? Shit man! And this guy is supposed to be one of the top sophomores? This threw off my bad boy appearance, and I began stuttering. Stuttering. Something that I do NOT do.

"Have fun with your dick-toy."

He was gone. And he took my heart as well. Why the hell was he so clueless to the fact that I love him so much? URGH!

I looked at Demyx, who was laughing. "You're fixing this." I pointed to him with a finger. By that Demyx jumped to his feet and walked with me to the exit to catch Roxas.

My eyes looked around for Roxas, and then I found him, talking to Zexion. Then, he was kissing Zexion. I didn't know what to think, but to just stare at them. I'm gonna kill Zexion… I was about to make my way over there, but Demyx stopped me. I didn't even think about him. He has been in love with Zexion since he met him in the library by accident. They've been friends, but not close. Today was the day that I hooked them up. But seeing how Roxas is down Zexion's throat right now, He was probably more crushed than I was. I tried holding my anger in, but couldn't. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Roxas was kissing someone who wasn't me. It was too much. I turned around and released my anger by punching the wall behind me. I didn't feel the pain in my hand; I felt it all in my heart. I walked back to the parking lot, cursing everything around. Fuck that pavement, fuck that tree, fuck that playground, fuck this car that does open right, fuck this seat for smelling bad, and fuck these tears… I let out a yell as I banged my head on the wheel, griping the steering wheel. It took everything I had to not drive myself into the McDonalds, letting the bricks crush my lungs. I didn't care. Anything to take my mind off of what I just saw. The only thing in my head was why? Why had he done it? To get me jealous? Well congratulations Roxas! You did it! Now I wanna jump off a cliff. I was too focused on how it would feel jumping out of an airplane with no parachute, that I didn't notice the other car door open.

"Everything is fine. Roxas is just—"

"Don't," I spoke through my teeth, cutting him off. "Speak his name, in my car," My voice was uneasy as I tried not to explode. I sniffed my nose as I started the car, taking Demyx home.

_Later on…_

I stared at my phone. 'He's gonna call' I told myself. 'He will'. 40 minutes went by and my phone was on its last battery. 'He's not calling… Why would he?' I threw my phone on the floor, and spread myself on my bed, thinking why didn't I just tell him right there. It would have been a good scene in McDonalds… When is the perfect time to tell him? And then it hit me.

"Light bulb." I smiled.

Fourth period. TA for band teacher. Second Floor.

Absolutely perfect.

* * *

I got another call to meet in Room 97, but this time I was in class, so I couldn't say no. As much as I didn't want to go, the teacher told me it was urgent. Urgent my ass. I knew it was another Axel attempt to tap me again. Not that I'm complaining, but I want an explanation as to why he can't get this from Demyx. Every night I would hear Demyx up late at night talking on the phone. Talking to MY Axel. God Damnit, why can't I have him? It pisses me off that I still love him, but then I still remember that he isn't in love with me.

But yet I hold the slightest chance that he does.

I make my way to the Music room yet again, just wondering what lies in store. The snow had calmed down, so no big bundles of snow. However, there were puddles everywhere. My new white converse weren't so white once I reached the band room. I opened the door, and saw the light was on. Thank goodness… My eyes looked around, and I saw the music teacher writing something down on a notepad.

"Um sir?"

He pointed to upstairs and I got the message. So I see it has been another message from Axel. I sighed and made my way upstairs. I looked around the room. Pitch black. There was absolutely no light. I got frustrated as Axel knew how much I hated the dark.

"Axel?" I called out, sounding annoyed. "Axel I don't have time for your games, and I would really like to get back to cl—"

I stopped, because all the lights had turned on suddenly, and my heart stopped for a second. There, in the center of the room stood Axel, and with him a big smile plastered upon his face. He looked nice, and I fell in love with him all over again. Slowly, I walked towards him, trying my hardest not to smile, because I was still mad at him.

"If you could please respect my wishes, I would like to explain myself, instead of attacking you like I did yesterday."

He made me laugh. Damnit…

"When I told you the other day about someone finding Demyx, I met that I literally did. Zexion had confessed to me that he had been crushing on Demyx for the past 3 years."

Oh shit…

"So I told you, thinking you would be happy for your cousin, but I got a different reaction instead. When I tried to explain, you were so damn stubborn." He left out a laugh of amusement. "That day at McDonalds, when I saw you kiss Zexion, I first felt bad for Demyx, because he just saw his cousin kiss the boy he likes. And then after my pity party I wanted to run my car into the McDonald and suffocate myself with the air bag."

I gasped at the thought. Did I really do that to him? No… it wasn't meant to be like that.

"And then yesterday I wanted to explain myself, as to why I was acting this way. But then I realized that you are so stubborn to get a hold of." He took in a long breath, and it just gave me chills. And that was it. I couldn't stand being mad at him. I loved him too much to be. His hand slipped to my waist, pulling me closer.

"Roxas," he whispered my name. "I'm in love with _you._ Only you."

I placed my hand on his chest, putting my head down. "But-"

"Shh…" he told me. He let go of one arm, and placed him thumb on my chin, forcing me to look at him. He smiled as my eyes met his. "You got it all wrong freshie. I have to say though, when you are oblivious, it is the cutest look."

With that I smiled. I am NOT oblivious. Okay well… maybe I don't catch onto things quickly, but still!

Axel leaned in closer to my face, his cool breath touching my face. Soon after our lips met, it was this moment I never wanted to part from him ever again.

* * *

I walked onto the field which was now filled with roaring young adults, no longer seniors. Caps were being thrown into the air, and tears were being shed. I walked to the only spot which a certain red-headed man was standing next to his friends taking pictures with his nice, long black cap and gown.

My Axel. Or should I say, my boyfriend?

"Babe!" I heard the red head shout. I looked at the voice and ran to it, smiling. I jumped on top of him and smiled, my arms wrapped around his neck as kissed him everywhere.

"How does it feel like to be a junior?" Axel asked jokingly. I scoffed and forced him to put me down.

"Shouldn't I be the one who is asking you, 'How does it feel like to be out of this hell hole?'?" I laughed as I punched him on the arm. I've grown a lot since the beginning of this year, so now I was eye level with Axel's shoulder.

"So," Axel started as he took my hand and began walking me to the parking lot. "What do you say, if I sneak you into a bar that has a live rave inside, huh?"

I sighed. "Axel, just because you're 18 now doesn't give you the right to sneak me anywhere… Besides, I want you to have fun."

"Did I mention the bar was a gay one?"

My eyes grew big. "Oh hell no! If you think I'm letting you go to a bar with a bunch of gay men all around then you are fu—"

I stopped as Axel reached down, just a little, to kiss me quiet. He let go, keeping his hand on my cheek. "Relax mother, it was a joke."

I smiled at him, trying to play around with him. "If that's how you kiss your mom then shit man, I'm jealous."

"Yeah?" Axel asked softly as he kissed me again, this time entering my mouth.

"Ahem?" we heard someone. We both turned around and saw a rather annoyed blonde with his diploma in hand, crossing his arms as he stood next to a rather short, but yet shy slate hair boy.

"Oh, hey Demyx." I greeted as I gave him a guilty smile. Demyx just shook his head, tossing Axel his diploma. "I got it for you."

Axel caught it, giving it to me to hold. He tried continuing where he left off, but Demyx interrupted. "So what's next?" I saw through the corner of my eye Zexion reach for Demyx's hand, which he gladly took. I smiled as I thought to myself, "Perfect."

"What was that babe?" Axel asked, readying to give me another kiss. I smiled big at him, repeating what I just said.

"Perfect."

**A/N:** argh. This is a piece of poop -_- I have to say I just wrote this. I didn't prepare for anything, just flat out wrote it. There are some parts in here that came from movies, lol like Despicable Me, (love that movie). Well I hope this was satisfying your AkuRuku needs! Haha I had fun writing this even though it was poop -_- Reviews are welcomed :D but please go easy on me because this is my first fanfic D: Please tell me if there are any errors because I proof read this thing like crazy! I do have to say, that I will be writing a Zemyx story soon, lol and it'll be a chapter story :D so be on the look out! Thanks for reading, and please Review this please?

*~* amelia (soupnoodleRiOt) *~*


End file.
